Delirious out of thier minds
by Shylirious
Summary: When Johnathan goes to a Gamer Meet and Greet, he meets a mysterious girl who makes him fall deep. But conflict will raise new feelings... will it be her? or a long time friend?... Vanoss, Nogla and help him to find her and bring them together... And apart... OC x DeliriousXVanoss Language highly...its Delirious guys... :p
1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys! My apologies. , my apologies, I know I said I was doing a meet and greet last episode on Fall out 4." He said through the mic on GTA jumping around near his blue Camaro. "But I decided to change things up a bit." He smiled at the thought as he smoothed his hair back still moving his mouse with his left hand. "I'm going to make up a competition on my twitter, and who ever can guess my favorite color, music band, and eye color in one try, can get a chance to stay in my house a whole week and make videos with me for three days." He said and smiled playing. "If you get two out of three that shit ain't gonna cut it, ain't gonna cut it at all." He said getting side tract. "F*ck you bitch. Out my way bitches, I gotta go get to the ATM!" He laughed his delirious laughter and smiled. "Oh, anyways, I gotta go for now. I'll have the challenge up in an hour or so. As always, guys, I love you. Thank you subscribers for seven mill. You're all amazing and I love you all." He cut the mic off and turned on the H2o Song. He finished editing and uploaded and began typing the three questions on his phone. He sent it and sighed seeing fifteen replies already all sucky and/or stupid answers. "God you guys are sorta stupid." He bit his pouty lip and looked at his clock. 2:48. "Damn, I gotta go see Vanoss." He got up leaving his phone on the couch to go get ready.

Shyann turned on her lap top and smiled seeing a new upload on her youtube page. She smiled more seeing H2o Delirious. She loved his laugh and his play throughs. She hopped on the youtube channel and watched the fifteen minute video seeing the end. She knew for a one hundred percent chance no one would guess his favorite band. Be their luck it'd be something random. She would have guessed someone as country as Rascal Flats, but she knew they'd never get it right. She tossed her laptop to the end of the bed as he rolled back over. "Good night Gabe." She called to her beautiful min-pin Chihuahua mix tea cup puppy as they both went fast to sleep.

Delirious waited impatiently as Evan ran down the hotel steps he was staying at and slid Bow Duke style across Delirious's 2014 corvette stingray blue, hi favorite color obviously. Evan hoped in and smiled wearing his _Keep calm and keep er' goin_ T-shirt. Delirious in a simple black T shirt and blue hoodie. You'd think someone would realize when he went to these Gamer Meet and Greets, someone would get the hint he's always made for people. He guessed they were too excited to see Vanoss Gaming. He sighed at the thought. "Hey man, I hit 7 mil. Not that you care you prick." Vanoss chuckled as Johnathan hit him with his delirious t shirt. "You gotta wear my shit man, its the top of the line shitty fabric and strings." He laughed his Iconic laughter and Vanoss stripped his shirt off and slid his on. "There you go bitch, you sexy now." They laughed as they pulled out the drive and headed to the Gamer Meet and Greet.

"Mom, I don't think I should go. I have a weird feeling." Shyann said as she slid her Vanoss gaming shirt that read _Keep Calm and keep er' goin"_ T shirt. Her mother smiled and took her in her arms. "You're just nervous you're going to meet your favorite Youtubers. But hey, we have to go. I get to meet Lui." Shy laughed and patted her mothers shoulder. "Yes, we will see Lui Calibre soon momma." She laughed softly as they went outside the hotel to the GMC Sierra and they drove to the Gamer Meet and Greet. Shy was nervous beyond belief. She wondered if they were all there and if she'd get to meet them all. "You okay baby girl?" her mother asked and Shy shook her head slowing down at the red light. "Just nervous momma." She smiled reassuring her mother. They continued the 30 minute drive.

Delirious tied his shoe as Vanoss got his photo graph a long with Delrious's. Vanoss helped him a lot with his anxiety about being known in front of 7 million + subscribers. Vanoss made him carry his own though, They went inside and Vanoss sat down. He seemed to have something on his mind, so Johnathan playfully shrugged. "You need anything Bat Owl?" He asked laughing as Vanoss covered his mouth. Delirious looked around quickly, no one noticed, thank God. "Sorry," He looked down as Vanoss sighed in relief. "You gotta be careful John, you know this." He patted his friends shoulder. "I don't want you getting in trouble, I already have to save your ass in GTA, don't make it here too." Johnathan chuckled softly and began to walk off. Vanoss went to stop him but remembered. He doesn't sit with them. He liked walking around and seeing the peoples faces as they buy his merchandise. It makes him happy, but he could never show his face. That was a big no. Vanoss put his stuff along with Johns out and started a little early. He sighed some fresh and gave the rest to everyone else. He took pictures along with Nogla and Wildcat. Lui was on the other side, so the boys went to fetch him as John walked back to the stands they were to keep watch. He smiled and sat in Vanoss's chair nodding off to sleep as everyone went with Vanoss and his crew to get Lui.

Shyann along with her mother went to Vanoss's station only to find someone asleep. Shy thought he was the most beautiful human on the planet. She smiled and walked over and softly nudged him. He jolted and she took a step back. He stood and smiled, his teeth white as snow and his eyes as clear as the Hawaiian sea. She looked down and mumbled softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just going to ask you if you were okay, not many people sleep at these things." She almost had sarcasm which made Johnathan want to chuckle but he held it in careful to talk. He only nodded. Shy nodded back. "You can go back to sleep, well I'm sure until Vanoss gets here, he may want that back." She smiled as Johnathan nodded again. She was a little upset he wasn't going talk. She smiled anyways and looked at him as he glanced at the Delirious pile. She smiled. "Can I um, take one?" He nodded and she took it. "I wish he were here to sign, but I know why he isn't." Delirious looked at her as if to say keep talking.

She sat in Wildcats chair beside him and smiled continuing. "He's a lot like me, he's has a lot like me, he doesn't like a lot of people knowing him, I mean I wouldn't want seven million people knowing my face, I don't know how Vanoss and the other guys do it. But I envy them a bit." She smiled and he grinned at her to continue. For some reason Johnathan like to hear this girl talk, maybe it was the southern accent, maybe it was the way she fidgeted in her seat all crazy and out of control with her hands flopping around as she talked. He wanted to talk back but, it seemed she was a big fan of his and couldn't bring himself to it. "I ramble a lot though," She giggled a sweet soft giggle and it made him softly chuckle. He stopped his self and sighed as she looked at him with a blush. She must have known by that, but to his surprise she changed the subject like it was code for I wont tell.

"Well, Vanoss and them are heading back, I got to go meet them too, well I mean, you may not be a youtuber but I'm glad I met you. Hope I could ask Lui to talk like the child for my mom, she's a huge fan." She said almost sarcastically yet again, she was full of it. "Well, erm, have a great day, good bye Mr." She said and stood as he noticed the shirt. He smiled as she walked towards them. He pointed at her instantly and Vanoss smiled and went straight to her. Shyann's heart raced they went to her and no one else, they all did. Nogla hugged her and Vanoss hugged her and they got pictures but they were different from the rest, they weren't all smiles and fake. they were happy and making faces and Lui talked to her mother in his voice after Vanoss got a text. She knew... She knew who he was, but she didn't make it known, she hoped he didn't catch on.

As she was leaving she looked back and he was drawing something she smiled and wanted a pic so badly, not for anyone but for , of coarse, didn't due to not really knowing who he was. But his laugh, his laugh was what set her off, she sat there and talked about a man who was possibly in front of her. She blushed a the thought as Vanoss quickly got her mind off of the man sitting there. "He's my friend, Jason, sorry he is a quiet guy he's not a fan of crowds." She shook her head smiling and Vanoss was worried she'd known, but she didn't make an effort to look again, so he figured it was just his looks she was admiring. He sighed in relief as they continued to talk and chat. Shyann was having one of the best days of her life. She got autographs and items and a lot of Delirious stuff. She was blown away. and Vanoss to top it off gave her a limited edition shirt. She was happy to get all these things, but she ended up only taking less than half giving it to charity. She smiled and didn't accept the money from it but gave it too, to charity. She and her mother disappeared through the crowds as Johnathan tapped Evan on the shoulder. He leaned close to his ear. "What was her name?" Evan shrugged and Johnathan seemed upset. "She knew who I was Evan, she didn't tell or even try and take a picture. She is somthin' else. I like her, I hope she sees my post soon." Evan smiled and shrugged. "Never know man, fates an amazing thing." Johnathan shrugged and smiled his eyes sparkling in the heated light as he watched them disappeared out the door. "Yeah, yeah it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan got home early and quickly got on his computer, Evan laughed at him fumbling to get his mc up and running. "Dude, she wont say nothing. I think she was just happy to meet you." Evan laughed as Johnathan looked at him. "Dude, please help, get on the mic." Evan sighed. "You like her or somthin'?" Evan stayed silent and Evan quickly got him laptop hooked up and got the camera to face him. He didn't normally do a face vid, but this was for John. He clicked on his account and went to his camera. "Hey guys I know this is weird but I need some help. A friend of mine met the most beautiful girl at the Gamer Meet and Greet and we need to find her. She has baby blue eyes and brown hair. She made him feel like nothing ever before, and she means a lot to him. Even though they only talked a short time before she left. Guys please pass this around. She'll know who she is. I don't have her name but... I know my subcscribers are all about love. I love you guys please help anyway you can. " He cut the mic and video off and clicked upload after titling it "SOS Guys"

Johnathan got on a picture of him one of his subscribers got and he panicked and froze. Evan held his should reasuringly. "She'll know who I am, what if she feel different cause she knows?" Evan sighed and spoke softly and reassuringly. "Dude, you said she knew, so, what could you loose?" He nodded and got on it and took a moment before speaking, his voice different than usual. It was raspy and low. It was very attractive. "Hey guys Delirious here, subscribers, I need your help." He said and paused a moment before speaking again. "I need your help. I went to the Meet and Greet today and sorry I didn't say hi guys but, there was a girl who talked to me, I'm sure she knows who she is, she talked to me and made my laugh. I want to meet her-you. Again." He blushed and Evan smiled seeing his friend so lost in words. "Subscribers help me please." He said softly and smiled. "this girl knows what I was wearing, so I have changed the contest, the girl who answers it right, is the girl I want to meet. Ill send her-er-you an invite." He sighed softly said his last word. "As always guys, I love you all thank you for the 7 mil. and maybe this will help me. Bye guys." He cut it off and sighed uploading it.

:"Good job man, we'll find her, Ill call Nogla and terrorissor." He walked out side to call the men. Johnathan laid back in his chair and sighed rubbing his face roughly. "Damnit, I gotta do something." He said to himself as he deleted his twitter and updated it to the new question. She looked at him closely so she must have known what he was wearing. He smiled seeing her in his head again. Nogla busted through the door. "Oh bloody Hell Delirious has a stalker girlfriend!" He said in his Irish accent. Delirious rubbed his head and sighed. "Shut the f*ck up Nogla, no one asked you." He said as Lui came in next. "For the record, her mom was very cute. I wonder if she was a young mom, I'd like to talk to her-" Delirious snapped a look and Lui laughed. "Calm down dude I wont go for her." They laughed and all sat on his couch after raiding his kitchen. Delirious went to them and sat in the middle as they turned on the tv only to find Delirious catching glimpses of his phone every two minutes sighing at the stupid answers he was receiving. Nogla grabbed his phone and sat it on the coffee table and they forced him to relax.

Shy was laying in her bed as he mother knocked coming into her room. They had just got home from the three hour drive back home. Her mom sat on her bed and smiled placing a hand on her back. "You okay baby girl?" She asked softly as she raised up. "Mom, I met H2o Delirious and I rambled to him like a freak. Ill never watch another video again I'm such a weird person!" She said in the pillow and her mom laughed softly. "Well, you at least got to meet him and you got to get some stuff from him. That's something Shy." She reassured her. Shy only nodded sighing as her mom put her two posters up and hung the three shirts she got and laid the sighed autographs on her desk. "I love you baby girl Ill make diner. Thank you for taking me with you, that was the sweetest thing ever. I got to talk to my all time favorite Youtuber." Her mom smiled and left the room as Shy got on youtube and undescribed to H2o Delirious. Not looking at his new video probably talking about how stupid she acted. She sighed and laid down as her puppy jumped up to her and laid in her arms as she started at the poster with Delirious's face on it with the shark eating a cheese burger on his shirt and the blue hoodie. The hoodie looked like the one he had on with his black t shirt. His hair was a little on the short side and his eyes. His eyes are what made her catch her breath. Vanoss said in a video once that his eyes were the most beautiful things he's ever seen, so it must have been him. She sighed thinking how stupid she was as she closed her eyes. The moon light lighting her room. She closed her eyes and dreamt of the embarrassing moment.

Johnathan laid down as all his friends relaxed on the pull out couches he had. two men to a bed. Vanoss and Lui on one, and Wildcat and Nogla to the other. Johnathan watched the few cars pass through his window and sighed as he looked at his laptop wondering why he didn't get a message from her. He rubbed his face and turned for the umpteenth time. He remembered the way she smiled and the way she spoke so smoothly of him. He smiled remembering her face and her baby blue eyes the same as his. Her brown hair long and naturally curl at the ends shaping her angelic face. He wanted to see her again. He wanted her to be the one to come see him the one to be there in South Carolina with him. He wanted her to be close to him because she was the only person other than Evan and CaRtOoNz who he could be himself around and not just H2o Delirious side, but Johnathan. He closed his eyes and dreamt of the beautiful memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had past and Vanoss and the gang had hardly heard from Johnathan, so Nogla and Vanoss managed to get together and fly out to see their heart broken friend. Vanoss and Nogla sat together on the plane making vlogs and smiling happy to be seeing Johnathan and they made sure to tell their subscribers they would be taking a break seeing a long time friend. They cut their vlogs off and continued the ride in mostly silence, but it was a comfortable silence. They were both lost in thought about Johnathan and how he was holing up. He had only uploaded two videos and they were both older than dirt, everyone even his subs new it because it was talking about the month two months back. They both would look at each other every now and then and smiling laughing at a face the other made. They were worried, highly.

Johnathan held his teddy bear he's had since he was a baby, he smiled softly as he stared at it. He sighed and turned in his bed. He'd been in his bed for at least three whole days. He didn't know what was up with him. He didn't want to eat, or make a video, or sleep or even move. He was so upset he couldn't find that girl. He remembered her face so clearly he couldn't mistake her. As he laid there day dreaming about them meeting in a park or on the beach a few miles from his house, or even here in his house. He closed his eyes wanting so badly to rest when loud banging woke up and made him sit straight up. He was in black jeans and a gray Go Army shirt with his hoodie on. He loved that thing to no end. He got up yelling at the door. "Hold on a damn minute, hell a man cant dream for nothin-" He stopped opening the door to find Nolga and Vanoss smiling at him. "Well, you can dream later sugar doll, but for now you need to living up." Evan said as Nogla continued. "Open a damn window for Christ sake, it smells like Wildcat in here." Vanoss added. "Or Cartoons" Delirious couldn't help but smile as his friends barged in and made them selves at home and it seemed like they were moving in. They had their gaming equipment and luggage for at least three to four weeks and more.

He looked at them confused. "What are you two doing here? Aren't you going to a meet and greet?" Evan nodded then looked at him. "Its here again bro, and we aren't just going and leaving we are keeping our happy asses here till you smile and become our beloved Delirious, you aren't the same since." Delirious smiled and tackled Nogla to the couch. "I'm the real delirious bitches!" Vanoss jumped on top of them all laughing and tackling one another playfully. "Good to have the real H2o back" Nogla said raspy as Vanoss and Johnathan sat on him. Delirious smiled. "Sorry guess, its just. I wanna find her, I don't wanna do anything, its weird ya know?" Delirious covered his head with his hands and Vanoss leaned over to comfort his friend. "We'll find her, ya know what, I'm sure she watches your videos and is just shy. She will come to her since soon." He smiled as they felt something moving under them. "Help...me...damn it guys!" Nogla said squirming as the boys laughed standing to let him breathe.

Shyann was in the car listening to music when she noticed in her photo of the guys that Delirious had photo bombed it. It was weird seeing his face again and it was faint but in the background, he was flipping the camera with his tongue out. It made her smiled and think of the what ifs. She picked uup her phone and got on twitter. She found his post but so many people were answering. Her heart raced when she saw the question had changed. Who was this girl... Wait, he was looking for HER. Her hear raced as she red off answers while she was sitting in her drive way. She wondered over and over how this would work, but she began typing fumbling over her own words. now or never. She thought thinking she might never see her reply, but it was worth a short.

GamerGurl98_ : _The man I remembered had a black simple t-shirt, a hoodie that needed some patching. He must have really love that thing. He was wearing simple jeans and some really cool red sneakers with H2D on it. I noticed after I stood to leave... I also remember someone photo bombing my picture with VanossGaming Terrorisor DaithideNogla and Wildcat. . he slipped it off with his tongue out. And... He had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, and I give anything to see him again..._

She finished typing and clicked send. Her heart pounded as she put her phone down and waited for her mom to get were as close as can be and that's how Shy liked it. They had been through thick and thin since her dead beat dad left them. Her mom smiled and held her daughters hand as they drove. "I'm sorry you didn't meet him the way you wanted darling, but for what its worth, you looked very beautiful that day. You were so happy. Its the first time in a long time I've seen you as happy. Since he left, you seemed determined to gain something, and seeing Delirious, I think that helped you a lot." Shy nodded and stared at the open road ahead and her mom turned the music up and the two smiled and jammed out.

"Where are we going momma?" She asked as her mom switched seats with her at the gas station. Her mom beaming. "Not telling, just relax and shut your face." Shy laughed and squished her face with her hand trying to close her face. "I cant" She mumbled laughing as they got in and her mom headed towards Carolina. Shy dozed off like her mother hoped as she drove turning it on 94.9 while it was still in tune of the Tennessee mountains as Shy slept soundly.

Delirious shrugged as the guys forced him to go, and he knew it'd be hard on him since she wasn't there. He sat through it walking around, seeing people talk good of him made him feel a lot better. And away from the crowds Cartoonz joined them and hugged his best friend. "Everything will be fine relax." Johnathan nodded and looked at toonz. "I'm gonna go take a walk on the beach a while." Cartoonz nodded and headed off to give him space when he got messages after he turned of his wifi. He eyes widened as he called Vanoss and Cartoonz back for the great news.

Shy woke to the sound of waves crashing on the beach. He sat up and looked at her mother. "No way, momma!" She yelled excited as SHy jumped out of her seat belt and practically leaped into her mothers arms. Her mother smiled and nodded softly. "I want you to be happy Shy." They hugged forever till Shy looked at her. "Lets go play in the sand." Shy said with a laugh and her mother nodded getting thier bathing suits from the back. "Oki-doki"

Delirious almot shouted as they walked over ducking the crowds. "What is it?" Delirious showed them and his face was red. He looked like he was wanted to die then and there. "Guys, she wants to see me again, and I wanna see her so bad. What do I do I dont know her name?" THey all looked at eachother a moment then responded, "Meet her at the Beach."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :D New chapters all around! :D I'm so excited... 9 DAYS TILL CHIRSTMAS/ANYTHING ELSE YOU GUYS BELIVE IN, MERRY THAT TOO :D Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It would be a great Holiday gift for ME if you guys Check out my friends Andrew, Andrew785 and Logan, Nebulas437 ! I have them under my favorite authors if you wanna check'em out! Id would bring me great joy if you did! ^^ As always 3 Stay strong. Weekends close and Christmas is around the corner :3 Ill have more updated soon. Love you all**

 **~Jessie**

Shyann played in the sand as her twitter went off. She looked at her mom who gave her permission. She nodded and smiled as she scurried to it. On it H2oDelirious had sent her a message

H2oDelirious : You really are her huh? (: I wanna see you again... I was just nervous and I was scared you would tell someone but I realized quickly you wouldn't. Thank you for keeping the secret. I wanna make it up. How far away are you from South Carolina beach?

Her heart pounded as she looked at her mom. "No way, did you know about this?" He mom looed confused so she sighed. "He wants to meet me...HERE!" Her mom got up and she hugged her daughter who has never fan girled in her life till then. She was so happy she squalled. Her mother laughed so hard she teared up. She typed back quickly her heart raced

GamerGurl9_ : Funny thing is, I'm already here with my momma. We were here to enjoy the Beach, I didn't know you were here, or I wouldn't have brought my shamefull face around

H2oDelirious : Shamefull...I wouldn't call it shameful, and I hope you didn't just bring simple clothes. I like swimming.

GamerGurl9_ : Way ahead of you, momma says bring Lui... :/ She has a crush I swear... (Blush emoji)

H2o Delirious : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ill just brin'em all! But in all seriousness, I wanna see you, just you if you don't mind. I love your momma (Don't mean that how it sounds) But I wanna spend time with you...I don't feel...alone that way...I guess that's weird huh?

GamerGurl9_ : Not at all, Delirious. I think it would do us both some good. I need to apologize for acting like a H2oDelirious stalker anyways

H2o Delirious : No, you were speaking from heart and experience it wasn't your fault it was akward, it was me not talking to you. I should've went ahead and told you who I was when I laughed, but it was obvious wasn't it... But you played it off like you knew but wanted to keep the secret. I thank you for that. And when I get there I wanna show you how grateful I am

Delirious typed and sent before he realized it. How would he show her? The guys were at the hosue getting a bunch of swimming stuff together and Delirious slung on his blue trunks and a white cut off shirt with a Nogla sticking out of the pocket. He liked the shirt but hated the sleaves. Nogla was upset for a total or five seconds before he realized. Nogla walked in and took the phone and made a really weird rape looking face at Delirious. "Oh John, she really like you huh?" Delirious tried to get the phone but Nogla refused and Delirious huffed. Vanoss walked in and took the phone Being smaller than Nogla made it funny when he took the phone and handed it back to Delirious. "I swear I'm the mother of you al!" Lui chimed in slipping off his shirt to get on a tank top. "Speaking of mommas, I cant even lie. Are you sure she was the mother?" He asked and smiled as Nogla got pissed off. "I swear Lui your like a teenage girl on a whore page. You- Your like a hooker on the corner and getting laid one after another and getting aids." Everyone looked at him and just laughed at his stupid comment that made no since to anyone but Nogla.

Nogla sighed and stormed off like he always did. "He's right Lui, she may be your age but that doesn't mean you date your best friends girlfriends mother." He thought a moment trying to think if that came out right. Lui sighed and agreed although he looked like he didn't want to admit it. Delirious was lost in the phone waiting on a reply. Vanoss was the one who took it this time. "Don't talk her ear off yet. Boy you don't know a thing about girls do you?" He sighed as Delirious chuckled his iconic tone. "I do too!" Vanoss crossed his arms and smirked. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Delirious looked around to see all his friends staring at him. "L-last week, we broke up cause-uh, we-we had to move- no- we had to-she had to go away." He finished pleased with his lie but Vanoss didn't seem to be amused. "Wasn't it High school? Dude that was forever ago!" Vanoss said tossing him colorful daisys that Delirious had on the counter. He loved them deeply but only Vanoss knew. The rest of the guys would make a comment and he didn't want to hear it so he kept it down. Only Vanoss knew him best.

"Take her these and wear something nice. Wearing a Nogla shirt is NOT nice." They heard Nogla in his high pitch accent yell from the kitchen. "Hey! My clothes are Nice!" Vanoss smiled and got him a nice shirt, knowing Delirious though. He cut the sleeves and on the back it just said "Limited'. It was a Vanoss shirt but he didn't mind. It didn't show the Vanoss logo so it seemed his style. He slid it on and put the Nogla shirt away for another time. It was black with gold sursive. He liked it. He hugged his bros as he took the flowers. His heart pounded as he tossed Lui the keys. He trusted them way too much. They got in his car and headed a few miles to the Beach.

Shy relaxed in the sand for a while as she felt the need to look. She sat up and opened her eyes, she light not bothering her vision, she turned and saw a group of guys walking do the Beach. She smiled and picked up her phone. "Nice blue trunks you got there." She typed but before she sent it she blushed as Delirious leaned over her. "Thanks, I like your black. bra." She blushed and looked at him/ "Its a bathing suit top." She said trying not to giggle at him comment. "I think Bra is faster." He laughed softly and she blushed again. "That's a bad way to introduce myself huh?" He flushed a bit heis eyes staying on her then to the shelly sand below their barefeet. She softly touched his hand causing him to look up. "I think its cute." His heart raced again as he smiled taking her hand and kissing it softly. "I'm Johnathan." He smiled and she smiled back shaking his head slightly and looking deep into his beautiful baby blue eyes. "Shyann." Delirious smiled. "Beautiful with a C?" She shook her head. "S.H.Y.A.N.N." He laughed his famous laugh and Shy thought she would explode meeting Delirious for the first, well... Second time. She couldn't be happier.

Delirious glanced at the bos talking to her mother. She was having a blast talking to lui in the squeaker squad voice and her mother trying to impersonate it and doing an amazing job ,might she add. She smiled seeing her mother happy after all they'd been through. Delirious softly leaned down to her level, him being taller than her by at least a foot. He tickled her ear softly with him genital words. "Mind if I still Cinderella away for about an hour?" She bit her lower lip feeling like the dukes of hazard. She nodded as he smiled and tugged her in the other direction leaving the men to hang with each other and her mother.

They had talked at least two or three hours. They learned a lot about each other. Like Johnathans family and how they decided to leave Carolina and he wanted to stay, Cartoonz back story, how he truly met Evan, and why he stayed hidden. Shy talked about her and her mom after her dad left and losing the most beautiful house to a girl who owned the land and tore it down to build something else, why they went to the meet and greet and how she came to talk to him.

Johnathan smiled as Shy was sitting on the railing of one of the decks that reached out deep into the Ocean waters. Not many people were on the Beach that day, in fact, hardly any people were ad Johnathan didn't mind. He was just happy to be near her. Her brown hair softly waved around as the breeze caught it in its grasp. She smiled looking at the sunset and pointing, his mind elsewhere. He turned after catching up. to see what he was gazing t. "Int it beautiful, it doesn't look like this back home in Tennessee... I see mountains and mountains and a pla called Eastman." She smiled and loked at him as he was los I nthe sunst too. "Yeah, I live here and havnt seen something so beautiful.\ Maybe its cause your in it." He had a hint of tease in his voice and she giggled. "Yeah, its all me." He lauged with her as he got up the guts to get close to her, his arms on each sde of her body, he was leaning close to her and out of nowhere. Their lips met and held, it wwas like no kiss either had done, they didn't know what they werr doing but neither wanted to stop. It was the most perfect time of their livs...Then...

SPLASH


	5. Chapter 5

Shyann and Johnathan emerged from the water laughing and coughing a bit. "That was the worst idea I've ever had, I'm sorry." He tried saying while laughing. "It's fine. I love being kissed so hard I fall off the railing." She said sarcastically laughing as he moved closer in the water, their hair soaked and his hair a little in his eyes. But his blue eyes still shined bright and his heart raced. He smiled and leaned close. "You cant fall now-" Vanoss yelled to them and he sighed looked down as she smiled looking at him. "I guess we should probably do huh?" He nodded and smiled swimming behind her to the shore. Her bathing suit clinging to her shivering body as Johnathan quickly got her a towel and wrapped her up and smiled standing behind her. Her face was red as all the guys were watching them. Vanoss noticed the awkwardness and sent everyone away and winked at Johnathan who scratched the back of his head with a short laugh.

Johnathan was not like any guy she'd seen before, he was the front of a romance book. He was tall and strong, his hair longer but very attractive. His eyes... She'd talked about them enough to know... He was funny and intelligent and kind and genital. She smiled to her self. _Unless he kisses you. Then you fall of a bridge. Literally._ He was still laughing at Vanoss when he looked at her with a sweet smile. "Um, Shy, I wanna do this again. Erm- scratch the bridge, we wont go on a bridge again. Promise." She smiled and blushed as he hesitated to tuck a stray hair from her damp face. She hugged his towel that smelled like him. It smelled like Axe or Old Spice. She loved it whatever it was.

He noticed she was freezing and without thinking he wrapped her up in a hug. He smiled and looked at her who was snuggling into him with out hesitation. He's never kissed a girl in two hours of knowing her and hoped that didn't bother them, or at least not be awkward considering he made them fall in the ocean. As she looked up their eyes met and in that moment he wanted so badly to kiss her again, but he was too nervous to do it. He didn't think around her and that was NOT a good thing to not do. He needed to keep his head straight and at least try to make the last few hours of his life the happiest he can do. He pulled away a little as she looked a little disappointed. He felt bad but he didn't want to rush. "Hey, I know a great place to eat, the guys and me cook every Wednesday, you and your mom want to come eat with us?" She shook her head softly, "You don't need more mouths to feed you have enough." He shook his head and took her hand in his. "Id be honored if you all would eat diner with us, and maybe enough stay. We all stay on the same side of the house anyways due to our videos. There is a bedroom big enough for you and your mom anyways. Ad you did win the contest, so... You kinda get to stay a while." He smiled and she nodded. "Are you sure? I mean we can just go home and everything." He seemed a little to eager but she thought it was cute. "No! I mean, I'm sorry." He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head as she giggled.

"I just don't want you to go again. I don't wanna be alone and I don't want to be with out you. You make me happy and you make me want to do so much by just looking at me. you make me want to prove myself, that's something I've not done in a long time." Her heart fell to her stomach and her throat to her face went pink and she looked up at him. "I do?" He nodded and she smiled biting her lower lip in the process. He softly took his left hand to her lip and pulled her lip out of her teeth's grasp. His brain stopped working and he leaned close to her as the boys started walking back with her mother. "Don't chew your lip darling." He teased her and she giggled softly as he whispered in her ear. "That's my job." He kissed her ear and she went red. She felt like she was going to pass out. She looked up at him as he held his hand out. "You ready?" She took his hand with no hesitation, her face still red. "I am."

He smiled and they all walk together to ther vehicles. "Wow!" Shyann says as Johnathan smiled looking at her truck, "wow." He said to her truck as she inspected his car. "You are a southern girl huh? Nice GMC." She smiled proud of herself. "Thank you me and momma worked on it ourselves." He nodded and turned on his heels to his. "I don't even know how to change the oil in this thing...: HE said embarrassed as she laughed not meaning to. She covered her mouth as the boys laughed at his ignorance. "I guess Ill have to teach you huh?" He blushed as she touched his shoulder like she was teasing him. The men and her mother lost it at her sarcasm. "You found the perfect girl Johnathan, she is more of a dick than you!" Nogla yelled as Johnathan flipped him off. "Ya know fuck you man, your walking home!" He smiled as Nogla raged. "Okay, guys pile up in either truck or car, we are all going the same place. But I'm driving the truck." She looked and him and took his keys handing him hers. "And I call the car." Nogla and Vanoss quickly chose Shyann because Johnathan was a carful driver and they saw the mud on the tires on Shyann truck and wanted to see how fast she'd go. They all got in the vehicles and headed to Johnathans house, Johnthan leading the way talking to her mother like she was another friend. And to get permission about them staing. _He was a true gentlemen_. Her mother thought talking to him all the men careful to watch their language around the beautifully young mother as they drove a couple miles to his condo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys before you read. Its gonna be a little smutty... I'm single fore the Holidays don't judge! :O HAHA No seriously. I made this a little iffy. But its not bad. You can skip this chapter and not be confused at all. Ill have another Chapter up sometime this weekend so you can skip this chapter and read the next one if you don't feel comfortable.

When Shyann, Vanoss and Nogla got out I=of the car Vanoss looked like he was shocked. "She can shift faster than anyone I've ever seen. And I didn't even feel her shift. She's a f*cking wizard Delirious. You got a keeper, now can she play video games?" Shyann smiled and took out her phone to PSN Network app and handed it to Vanoss and he smiled. "Black ops fan I see. Wanna play GTA with me and Nogla in a bit after we make diner?" Shyann smiled nodding. "So how can you all cook on a Wednesday of all nights. Is it planned every time you come in or?" He smiled nodding. "We stay till a Wednesday rolls around or a week depending on if we wanna do videos together." Shy nodded smiling. "Awesome." She said as they all went to the house. Her mother smiling at Lui who was talking to her more and more when they were together. It was a little creepy to Shyann but at the same time everything around her was different. She was having diner with her favorite you tubers and she was acting like this was no big deal. She smiled and looked at Johnathan who was leaning against the porch fence. "You didn't go too fast did you? I don't want you to get hurt now." He smiled and she looked down blushing as the rest went inside. "I only went as fast as the speed limit said...then ya know I multiplied it by, I'd say, four?" Johnathan chuckled and took her hand in his. "Lets get in before it rains on us, I'm glad you had fun by the way." He smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her like her best friend Kaleb did when he was sleepy. She smiled as they walked in and the gang was already in the kitchen.

"Well, I gotta go make diner. Ill be back." He looked around to see the cost was clear and he gave her a small kiss on the head. He didn't care if anyone saw but he was shy about it still. They were moving a little fast. "Okay, Ill get the game ready to play while it cooks." He smiled and looked at her. "You are an amazing woman." He smiled as she blushed and went to his Xbox. Delirious went into the kitchen and not five minutes went by and her and her mother had heard Nogla and Vanoss screaming. They both went in and Shyann covered her face as flower went everywhere. She looked around and Johnathan's hair was white along with everything else in the kitchen. Nogla and Vanoss pointed at Johnathan who was laughing. Johnathan stopped laughing when he saw Shy covered in flour. Shyann laughed softly as Johnathan walked to her and wiped her nose. Vanoss and Nogla smiled seeing his friend so happy and in love.

Shy wiped his nose and ruffed his hair causing flour to go everywhere. Her mother laughed and walked in like a saint. "Well, would you prefer the women make diner tonight?" Vanoss nodded seeing they were not getting anywhere. "I think our Wednesday diner turned into a game night..." Nogla nodded and hugged her mother forgetting he was covered in flour. She laughed and dusted herself off as they all got together to clean the kitchen and wipe off every single bit of flour off of everything. Johnathan opted to help the girls and Vanoss and Nogla cut some stuff but soon followed Wildcat to play black ops 3 on Johnathan's Xbox, leaving the girls and Johnathan to cook. Johnathan sighed and scratched his head still caked in flour. "We all really need showers." He chuckled and Shy blushed nodding looking at her mother who was cleaned of flour. The boys cleaned themselves before going to his couch at least but they were still covered. Her mother turned smiling. "Go on and take a shower you two Ill make diner." Shy blushed and gave her mom a kiss as the two walked behind the guys to the back of the house. Of coarse Nogla made a comment about them going to his room where the shower was and everyone laughed.

Johnathan lead her to the bedroom his face white and pink from blushing. He looked her up and down as she was biting her lip again. Johnathan slowly reaches up and uses his thumb to pull her lip out of her teeth once again and smiled as he leaned close to her. "I told you Shy, that's my job." He teased her as she went to bite her lip looked at her and she stopped blushing. "Sorry." She whispered and he smiled leaning down and kissed her pouty full lips. Johnathan felt her press against his and it made him smile seeing she wanted him too. He didn't know why they were moving this fast but neither seemed to mind it. He wanted her then and there but he was scared.

Her mother talked about her father a bit more in the truck while they were heading there. He wanted a baby boy and he left there and Shyann when he found out she was a girl. Her mother tried to be her daughters everything, but she coudnt ger her daughter to trust a man at all. Her father had takin a lot from her and she was scared a man would do the same thing her father did. He could never do that to her. He loved Shyann, knowing her fully or not. He fell in love with her when she talked to him that day, evem though he was shy, ironically, Shyann talked him into lightening up and she kept his secret. She was now his everything. He wanted to breathe her air, walked in her shadow and be at her beckoning call. He could already see her and him living together and rings and weddings and children.

Delirious cupped his hands around his face. But that wasn't enough. He begged for more as he felt her hands slid up his shirt to his chest. It wasn't meant to be the way it felt but Johnathan wanted it to mean something else. He pulled away looking at her and to the door that was close to shut about three feet from them. He then looked back at her and groaned softly as she used her foot to shut the door. "Shy, we are moving way too fast. We only met two hours ago, we shouldn't...do...this..." Shy just simply kissed him as if to say okay. His body moved on its own and pulled her to him. He kissed her and kissed her neck. She gasped and looked at him as he stopped him self. "Tell me to stop Shy." She took a moment to think and then shook her head. "Please..." He begged in a lower tone whisper. "I want you too Johnathan." She whispered back as he smiled knowing it was wrong, but felt so right.

He pulled her to the bed and laid her down not caring about the flour flying around them. He pressed his chest to her and kissed her softly. Their lips moving in a perfect rhythm. He pulled away looking in her eyes as she looked at him and slid her hand to his cheek. He held her hand and closed his eyes feeling the love in her tender touch. He looked a ther and shifted a little to hide away his passion for her. "Shy, I've never felt this way about anyone."He said shyly as she smiled nodding. "I've never kissed a guy before, and exspecailly one I just met." She blushed as he looked at her. "R-really? You've ever had a first kiss? And I made you fall into the Ocean. He sighed softly and she smiled. "I fell long before that." With those words he couldn't take it. He loved this girl. He pressed himself to her and began kissing her again begging her to tell him to stop and again she shook her head. He blushed as he felt his hands tremble up her shirt. He felt her jaggid breath as they both became breathless. "I love you Shy." Her heart raced as she wrapped her arm around him. "I love you Johnathan."


	7. Chapter 7

Johnathan stopped kissing her after about twenty minutes of kissing. She held her breath as he looked at her. His shirt long gone along with hers. "We should slow down." He whispered low and soft tickling her ear. She nodded. "We need to take this slow, but I don't take the 'I love you' back." He smiled and kissed her romantically as he went into the bathroom and got two wash clothes and came back and sat on the bed. He began to wipe off her body slow. He treated her like a goddess. He quickly wiped himself off and pulled her up from the bed sliding her shirt on as they walked back into the livingroom. Both clean and not a speck of flour they dampened their hair. Vanoss their way as he walked out of the kitchen. "Just in time guys, foods done." Deliriouos nodded nad headed that was careful to look at her in front of the others to not draw attention she went to the couch while the other guys made their plates.

Johnathan helped her mother with the dished and talked a while while everyone played GTA5 on the Xbox. "Mrs. Beckett?" Johnathan asked as he washed the dished and she rinsed. "Yes?" She asked smiling. "I-erm." He washed the plate and she touched his arm. "What is it John?" She asked once again and he sighed looking back to make sure Shyann was away. "I want you to know, and I'm sure I'm not the only man to say this. But, I love your daughter. And I don't just mean that nicely. I mean it. She's a sweet and beautiful girl and you raised her right. You allowed us to meet and be together now but." He sighed softly. "I know I don't know her like I should, Hell I don't-sorry, I don't even know how old she is or her favorite color. I don't even know if she prefers night or day, but I do know I love her with all my heart and soul and I couldn't bare to see something happen. That's why when you told me what her father did to her..." He trailed off noticing he cut himself with a knife.

He looked at his hand as she grabbed a bandage from his cabinet and took his hand. He blushed feeling like a child again although he was 20 now. "Thank you." He smiled at her and she looked at him after bandaging it. "No john, thank you. You've made my daughter one of the happiest young woman alive. She is 19. He loves daytime but prefers night. Her favorite color is blue, like you. She's a lot like you John, just she felt safe around you that day at the meet and greet. She doesn't normally talk to strangers unless its to brighten their day." She smiled and held his hand a moment and smiled. "I know you two just met, but please, for my daughters sake, can you please take things slow, I know you two are in the moment, but it can hurt you a lot." She looked down and up to meet him. "Shyann was the only good thing that came from that son of a bitch." She said and he looked at her a little shocked at her language. "I love her and she's all I got John, please don't hurt her. Men have hurt us enough." She underlined the word 'us' with her voice. He nodded and smiled as she let go of his hand. "Now, go on and you go in there and play. You're all young and you all need to relax and be kids. Go on" Johnathan smiled and leaned close.

"Lui is the oldest here other and Even. Lui is 35." He smiled as if to say 'Go get him'. With a light blush she turned but only to turn back around. "You know you can call me anything you want, Cattrenia, cat, mom." She smiled and he nodded softly. "I like mom. I never had one so I like to think of you as one." She smiled and looked at him strongly. "Don't hurt her, please." He nodded with a smile. "I couldn't do it even if I wanted to." He smiled leaving the kitchen going to the living room. The boys were all screaming and yelling as Shy kept spawn killing them on Black ops 3. She was just giggling away as they rage quit one by one, leaving no one to paly. She sighed seeing the guys mad and didn't want to play. Delirious appeared in front of her and pointed at her with his Jason mask on and laughed "I challenge you my Shy-lirious!" Johnathan grabbed Vanoss's controller and sat by her.

"He said determined and she smiled happy to see him. He was so close to her feet. She was curled with her knees to her chest on the right corner of the couch. His right leg was pressed against her. She smiled scooting closer to him to where they touched. She looked at him as he glanced at her and smiled. "Shy-lirious? Hmm, I like that." She giggled softly as he put his arm around her in a hug and held his controller. "Challenge accepted."


	8. Chapter 8

**He** **y** **guys! I Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas! Feel free to tell me what you got under the tree in the Review section. I love to read your guy's comments and PM's. I cant tell you how much I appreciate you reading this... And I don't mean to keep you from your story... Cut it short. THANK YOU and I LOVE.**

Johnathan woke up the next morning to find half the gang sprawled out on the couch and floor. Johnathan started to get up when he realized his right arm was asleep. He yawned and looked to his right side to find Shyann hugging his arm as she slept soundly on his shoulder. Johnathan smiled seeing her sleeping so peacefully. Her mother was laying against the couch near her with Lui laying in front of her. Delirious pried himself away from Shyann and his body cracked wildly as he stepped his way through the maze of people. He smiled as he successfully made it through the sleeping bodies. He made his way to the kitchen entrance when he found Evan sitting on the counter near the sink.

Evan smiled seeing Johnathan and scooted over for his best friend to sit near him. Johnathan got his coffee and sat beside him. They drank in silence before Evan looked over at Johnathan and looked away with a small chuckle "What is it?" Johnathan asked as he sat his cup down and observed Evans face "Nothing." He paused and then sighed, "Well, I think it's crazy that you fell so hard for this girl when-" Johnathan heard the boys talking and turned to look at the entranced They got quiet a moment latter when Nogla rushed in and pointed towards the couch "Oh, f*ck guys!" He whispered a little loudly, "Come look at Lui and Shy's momma!" He chuckled and rushed back to get his phone for pictures. Johnathan looked at Evan smiling. "What were you saying man?" Johnathan asked as Evan looked down at the floor trying to come up with where he left off but he couldn't. Johnathan patted his friends back lightly and slid off the counter. "Come talk to me when you remember, but for now, we need to see what's going on with Lui and her momma." Evan only smiled nodding as he slid off following Johnathan to the living room where controllers were everywhere along with Mountain Dew bottles and chip bags.

Johnathan looked at Lui who had shifted positions since he had last seen him. He was curled up to Cattrenia's back and had his arm draped over her. **_(btw its pronounce Cat-treen-ee-ah. :) Some people PM'd me asking. Sorry its a complicated name guys! It is actually my momma's name though! :) and my mom is very inspiring to me and I wanted her to be in my story... plus she does have a crush on Lui . anyways...Love you guys thank you have any questions don't be scared to PM or review. 3 back to the story)_** Cattrenia was laying with her back to him and her hands cupped under her head. Her brown hair in a messy ponytail from the night before and her clothes wrinkled up from the carpet beneath her. They both laid there so peaceful as Nogla took as many pictures as he could in every single angle making Johnathan let out a chuckle. As Lui began to wake up he noticed he was holding his new friend mom. He instantly became flustered and looked around to see his friends taking pictures. He blushed and pulled his hand away causing Shyann's mother to wake too. They both seemed to notice the group and was bothered by it. He stood and helped her up both red faced and it got even worse when Lui forgot to let her go. Lui rubbed the back of his head as Cattrenia tightened her ponytail and dusted her clothes. She turned to see the only person not up quite yet was Shyann.

She was curled in a ball and holding Jonathan's teddy bear he had on his bed the night before. Johnathan's heart tugged seeing that moment. She didn't even ask about the bear or why it was there. He smiled seeing her this peaceful. Evan noticed how happy Johnathan was. He was happy that Johnathan was happy. But. something wasn't settling right for Evan... Of coarse Evan had secretly fallen for Johnathan the first time they had met. No one knew Evan had a more sensitive side, he even kept it from Johnathan. Evan swore one day he'd tell him, but he was scared his moment was too late. He became angry at the thought and disappeared back into the kitchen. The others were too busy laughing at Cattrenia and Lui to noticed he disappeared when Shyann was awoken b the noise. She was smiling when she sat up stretching.

In an instant however the teddy fell off the couch and she caught it just before she hit the ground Johnathan smiled even more seeing that it didn't. He was very protective over that thing. His mother had given it to him when he was a baby and it showed. It had seen over twenty years of hell. He chuckled at the sight of her. "Nice catch Shylirious." He teased softly as she smiled at him with a sheepish smile. He ignored the two love birds as he went and sat beside he. She rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching her body. "I'm the last up?" She asked softly and he nodded softly. "Yeah, but only by about a minute or two." She smiled and nodded. "You make breakfast yet?" She asked as he shook his head. She smiled looking at him a second showing her excitement and she stood grabbing her mother and quickly rushing to the kitchen past Evan who didn't seem amused.

Evan went to Johnathan and sat where Shyann was setting. His arms at his side where Johnathan's arms were along the back of the couch. Johnathan looked over to him with a grimace. "What's wrong with my best friend huh?" He asked softly his voice calming the room. His voice was so soft and gentle. Evan smiled at his friend and then looked away shrugging. "Didn't sleep well is all, don't worry about it bro." Evan stood and patted his friends shoulder and turned to head to Johnathan's bedroom. "Where you goin Ev?" He asked putting his hands in his blue jacket pockets. "Just gonna take a nap. Don't worry bro." He smiled blankly and walked off as Shy giggled in the kitchen. Johnathan's curiosity took ver as he grimaced turning to go to his girlfriend? He wanted to ask her what they were. Since the kiss his mind was a tad jumbled. He wanted desperately to ask her if she and he were together or if they were taking it even slower than he had said.

Johnathan poked his head through the kitchen door to see Shyann cutting something on the cutting bored. He noticed the men were talking to Lui while her mother took a shower. He took this opportunity to be alone with Shyann. He smiled and hugged her behind as she softly jumped at his touch but quickly lightened up when she saw him. He smiled and spun her round and he held her close. He chuckled at her look face. She smiled looking up at him. Her heart raced as she felt his hands on her waist. and he was so close she could easily smell his cologne that radiated on his neck. She blushed a bit as he cupped his hand to the side of her face. "Shy, I want to talk to you." He said looking back to see if the guys were ease dropping. He was happy to see that they weren't. He looked back to her and smiled. His eyes were extra blue today, with a hint of lime green circling his pupils. His smile made Shy shiver as he pulled her closer but then pulled away to give her space. She knew he was uncomfortable at some touches and knew not to over step them. She was a hugger where Johnathan was a shy off-to-himself-type.

Shy pulled a the bottom of her shirt as Johnathan cleared his throat. He leaned against the chrome fridge and looked down a moment as if lost in thought. She softly reached for his hand which he gladly took and looked at her. "Shy," he whispered needingly. He heart raced as she looked at him. "Yes, Johnathan?" He smiled blushing when she said his name. "I wanna know something." He looked back down blushing a bit more. Shyann held her gaze waiting for him a moment before he matched it once again. "What are we doing?" He finally asked as if not knowing what to really say. She giggled at his nervousness then realized she had no clue. "I-I don't know." She answered now catching the feverish blush of his.

Johnathan took a deep breath and looked up at her, who was already looking to the floor lost in her own thought. He tightened his grip on her hand and looked deep into her baby blue eyes as he searched for her other hand. Once he held both hands he looked at her and leaned close. "Shy, I want to be with you." He said as if he wasn't sure of himself. Shy looked at him and smiled tears in her eyes. "I want you too Johnathan." He smiled softly. "Then' if we both like-and want each other," He bit his lip and she brought her hand to his lips and parted his lip free. "That's my job too." She teased and he sighed adding a chuckle in it. "Okay." He said softly leaning in and kissing her romantically as the boys eased theier way to othe doorway to listenen. Evan was passed out but Nogla and Lui were leaning their ears against the wall like teenagers gathering gossip. Nogla smiled at Lui who held his hand over his mouth. "Awe, dude, Johnathan found his match."

"To Hell he did." Evan pushed past them obviously on pills. "oh, you're up Evan, hey." She smiled as he stumbled in. She went to help but he pushed her back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as Shy caught herself on the counter. "No, what the hell's wrong with you John?" He slurred as Nogla and Lui grabbed his arms and pushed him to the wall before he could swing at Johnathan. Johnathan looked at Shy as she looked shocked at what happened. Johnathan reached for her but quickly pulled away as she flinched. She looked at him as if its happened before and she turned and rushed past the boys. Johnathan looked at Evan and snarled. "What's wrong with you, your acting up since Shy got here!" He yelled as Shy shut the door.

Evan shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. "I-I l-love you John." He slurred as he passed out from the pilled and now obvious alcohol on his breath. "Dammit, are you serious?" He said as the boys laid him on the couch. Johnathan ran his fingers through his hair sighing in frustration. "Oh f*ck me." Nogla smiled laughing a bit. "Well, Evan does!" Nogla regretted his remark when Lui and Johnathan looked at him. "Ah, f*ck, sorry guys, I wasn't thankin'" He said softly as Johnathan looked at the door wondering if he should go to her or let her be and let her cool down. He sighed frustrated at everything and hit the wall, shocking Nogla and Lui both.


	9. Chapter 9

Shyann sat outside the house looking off into the beautiful morning sun. The stars illuminated the porch enough to see around her. She was sitting on the first step down and her sleeves were pulled over her hands with tears soaking them both. She sniffed the tears away and watched as the car passed by. She took a raged breath and smiled softly thinking about Johnathan to calm her down. She used to watch his videos when she'd cry about her father, this time how ever, she had stayed in his house and laid on his shoulder. Not to mention she had kissed him and almost did things they both would regret. She wondered if being here was a bad idea that morning but when Evan pushed her, memories that scared her brain and heart flashed before her and caused her to run away. She was always afraid of her father and being around Johnathan made her feel better. However, with Evan making a point to leave, Shyann didn't want to disappoint him. Johnathan had not been making videos and neither did Nogla or Lui. Moo and Cartoons along with Wildcat must have been missing them. She sniffed the last bit of tears and looked at the sky once again seeing an airplane and se smiled.

She jumped when she heard the door behind her shut. She did not even hear it open. Nogla sat down to her left and looked where she once was. "I see it, its a nice one." He said as she questioned him with a single expression and he chuckled. "the airplane? I went on a lot of them with my Mother (which sounded like Moder,) along with my twin brother and sister." He smiled and she smiled back. "Wow, triplets, sound hectic." She smiled and he nodded and rubbed his short beard a moment. "I guess so, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I was always so happy to be with them, although some times were tough." He paused, "But you know one thing?" He said his Irish accent so unusual but so relaxing to hear , like Delirious's. "What is that Nogla?" She asked and he turned and sighed. "Oh, you can call me David." He said softly and she smiled nodding. "Okay, David. What's the one thing?" He took her hand and held it close to him. "It's that you make Johnathan the happiest man alive. He wants you to be by his side. That's when he is the strongest, and when your gone he's nothing. He may seem all high and mighty, but deep down he needs a stronger person to fall back on and to have and to hold." She blushed and looked at their hands. "A You tuber and a secret poet." David chuckled and let her hands gracefully fall into her lap. "You are just like'em too." She looked up in a small panic. "Like who?" She asked instantly thinking of her father. He looked at her a little odd but answered back quickly not wanting to somehow frighten her with another answer. "Delirious." She sighed and smiled. "Thank you, David, you've made me feel better. I'm sorry I ran off."

David chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Nah, don't be upset. I know you watch our videos. So you know I run away a lot during stuff." She smiled and nodded. "You do. A lot." She laughed and took a breath. "I need to talk to John, I ran off and left him. My PTSD will never get better." She sighed and he shrugged. "I don't know what your going through." He said his voice she loved so much, not as much as John's, but close. "I know Johnathan is always gonna be there for you." He stood and messed her hair up as he ran his fingers across it. "Ill see if he wants to come out here. Im sorry about Evan. I dont know what his deal is. He doesnt drink a lot and when he does he tells someone..." He went in with his pondered look leaving her alone.

Johnathan sat on the couch adjacent from Evan. He stared at him awkwardly thinking of what he had told him before passing out. He jumped a little when he noticed that Nogla had came in. When did he leave? He wondered as he sighed slouching deeper into the couch. "Nogla, what do I do man?" He asked so drastic. "I cant loose them both!" He said resting his hand in his right hand that was resting on the couch arm. "I'm so lost." Nogla looked to Lui who tossed his hands up shrugging. "I don't know what to tell you." Nogla said sitting next to Johnathan on the couch. "I'm sorry Johnathan, but you know, talking to Shy would be a big help." He said as Johnathan shook his head. "No, that wont help." He said sighing and putting both hands on his face and curled into ball upset. "John, look. Evan is mad that your happy. He cant be the one to make you happy anymore. Johnathan only nodded never removing his hands.

Nogla just patted his friends shoulder and stood to join Lui who was blushing, probably thinking about Cattrenia. Nogla sighed and began to rage. "What the f*ck (Sounding like fOck) going on with us!" He said throwing his hands up in the air and He slammed them on the counter and Johnathan smiled thinking of them gaming. Now that he thought about it, since he and Shy met at the Gamer meet and greet he hasn't uploaded. Its the longest hes even not uploaded. He sighed and scratched his head. Evan snorted in his dream and Johnathan sighed. Nogla had lost it and Lui was caught up in her mom that things were unraveling... Was this the end of their YouTube careers? He remembered when they were laying GTA one night they talked about never letting a girl interfere with the bromance (A bromance is close but nonsexual relationship between two men... In case you didn't know...back to the story!) they all shared. He thought it was funny at once, but then again, Evan was the one to say it and it made Delirious shiver at the thought. Evan liked HIM. He couldn't think straight. He was scared his friendship was over and everyone would blame him. He rolled his eyes and laid back and closed his eyes.

"You're right." He finally said slapping his lap causing the two men in the kitchen to instantly look at him. "What do you mean John?" Lui said calmly as Cattrenia came into the Living room. "What's wrong?" Johnathan sighed and pointed to the door and she only nodded understanding where her daughter was. She hurried out the door and Johnathan continued. "We aren't ourselves. Evan has a point, bromance." The boys kinda shivered at the thought and Johnathan rolled his eyes. "Not that, dip shits," He said sounding disappointed and angry. "We stick together and let no one interfere. Shyann and Cattrenia are in the way." It pained him to say. Nogla looked at him and walked to him. "Dude, she means the world to you, how can you throw her out for a group of guys who are always gonna be here for you either way?" He asked defending Shy. Lui stepped in. "They didn't do nothing wrong, they won the contest and youre just scared." Johnathan looked at him. "I ain't scared!" Johnathan said standing up and getting up in Lui's face. "Oh, hell yeah you are!" He yelled back and got closer.

Shyann opened the door at the worst time. When she cracked the door to come in to talk to Johnathan abut her staying and working it out, she felt her heart crushed by his words. "I don't need ANYONE Lui, I don't need you guys bossing me around. I don't need anyone here and I don't need to depend on a woman. I don't NEED Shy!" Lui looked at her in the eyes. Pain filling not only her but the two guys. Shy rushed past them bumping against Johnathans shoulder roughly and Nogla looked at him. Now ya done it John, remember who else said HE didn't NEED her?" Johnathans eyes widened. "Oh God, I didn't mean-" "Shut up man you said it. You don't need anyone. You can stay with Evan and we are leaving." Lui walked back to get his bags leaving Nogla standing there as he walked into the kitchen with Delirious. His heart crushed too. "Ya know, I was the happiest here with you guys. I felt like I was living with my mother and brother and sister again. A family." He picked up his sunglasses off the floor and slid them on top of his head. "But, now I feel like my family is just moving away. Like yours did, leaving you alone and scared." He said hurting Johnathan again. "Shut up man." He whispered already feeling like complete shit. Nogla sighed angrily. "I will, and I'm sorry," Johnathan looked at him confused and Nogla continued. "Sorry for being your friend." He said in his Irish slang and he went after Lui to get his things.

Johnathan paced back and forth. "Shy!" He said running through the house to his room where they kept their things. Johnathan opened the door to find it empty. He looked at lui who was standing there zipping his bag. "Lui-" Lui held his middle finger up and slugged on the backpack and turned on his heels following Nogla out the door. "Guys!" He said but they ignored him. "I need to find her, and tell her I'm sorry!" He said and Nogla stopped walking. "Dude, you lost her once, you'd thank you woldnt want to loose something so precious. I know I woulnt want to loose a girl like her." He said almost sympathetically as he shrugged. We'll be posting soon" He shut went to the door and stopped again. "I hope it was worth it, to loose Lui, Cattrenia, me and" He smiled a bit and looked at Evan. "Shy for Evan and an empty house." He slammed the door leaving Evan and Johnathan alone.

Johnathan began to tear up and he took his left hand and smashed the wall, although this time around, he made a hole. His hand still in the wall, he began to cry his eyes out. He dropped to the ground and cried. He ruined everything with a damned temper and defending what he was so scared of loosing. He loved Shyann and his friends. But by trying to protecting himself from pain, ended with causing more. He wiped his eyes and cried more thinking of the hurt n her chest. First Evan scared her, then he had to shoved the 'daddy' stake further into her chest. He was an idiot. He remembered them talking on the beach and she was fully opened with him like he was, minus some things. He remembered the way her hair blew in the breeze and how she'd brush it back and he ached to do it for her...

-FLASHBACK-

 ** _WARNING..._** This may be very bad. It's about her father and it may catch a few heart strings. I don't know if its a crying type, In my eyes its very painful, but to others it may not be at all. Depends on the reader. But I'm just letting you know its a pretty sad. And I'm sorry that it is but it is what it is as they say. This is set before the 'almost' kiss on the doc. Sorry I'm interrupting! Onto the story!]

Shyann walked barefoot in the sand beside Delirious as he listened to her story about her father. "See, my dad was sexist." She said looking down as if ashamed. "When he found out I was a girl when I was born, he left the hospital and disappeared for a while telling my mom he _didn't want me._ I grew up about three when he decided. If I can't have a boy, I'll make her into one somehow. So I was taught how to fish and like NASCAR and watch Dragon Ball Z." She giggled tears in her eyes a the memories. "That was the funniest times with him you know," She smiled and he nodded. "We'd watch the episodes over and over, and then we'd play with the dolls. Not action figures... He had dolls." She giggled and it made Delirious smile. "I see." He said listening closely. "Yeah. Then he started falling asleep and not playing with me. He was tired from all the girls he'd stay with." She said and suddenly she changed.

Anger took over her as the memories all flooded back. "He stopped playing with me and stopped acting like I was his kid. He dissed me and told me all I did was wrong. He hated me, I know he did. I wasn't his precious baby boy and my mom was there to pick me up when I fell." A tears went down her cheek as she continued. "But I still kept my chin up, my heart open to him. He always torn it up, but she kept gluing me back and I kept going again and again. But my hair short, like a boy. Stayed a tomboy for him., video games and all, cause he said that's what my son would do." She stopped walking and her chest hurt and Johnathan knew. "I'm sorry. She shook her head. That's not even the sad thing." She sighed and he looked at her painfully as if he was fearful to hear more. "When I was 15, he borderline abused me. I was finally done. He married a girl who could've been my older sister, got her pregnant had a son and he hasn't talked to me since. That was years ago." She crossed her arms over her chest and tears rolled down and Johnathan held her in his arms. "Don't worry about him any more. I'll be your Dragon Ball Z loving, video gaming friend." She smiled and he looked into her eyes. "And _Ill never say anything like he did to ever hurt you_."

Delirious cried thinking about his words and what he had yelled at Lui. He wished hed taken them back. He couldn't live without Her. Nogla was right, he was scared. Now he was all alone again and he was scared again. he didn't know how to find her again. He knew now she lived in TN but her had no clue where. he was long gone and he screwed up. "I'm sorry Shy." He said crying again. "I hurt you. I'm no better than your father." He looked up to see Evan sitting up rubbing his head.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Shy sry 4 John, IDK whts up wth him." Lui texted from Nogla's phone as they drove behind them. Lui laid the phone in the drink holder of the car as they sat in silence listening to the radio. Nogla smiled out of the blue causing his best friend Lui to smile and question it. "What's going on in that head of yours David? Nogla shrugged and looked over at Lui and gave him a look. Lui's eyes widened and he went into a teenage fan-girl and frantically was movie in the car and Nogla laughed red faced. "No way dude!" Nogla only nodded and they both talked about this look Lui knew so well. Lui had no idea and apparently neither did anyone but Nogla.

Shyann glanced at her phone thinking maybe it was Delirious, so she hesitated to answer. Since her mother was driving this shift she happily took the phone when she saw it was a strange looking number. She smiled knowing it was either Lui or Nogla. She typed back frantically and she let her phone rest in her lap. "Are you sure your okay with the guys staying with us? I mean I know its okay about Lui" Shy sang Lui's name and it made her mother chuckle. "I think you deserve some friends. and you have the equipment or them to upload videos too you know." She nodded and rested back in the seat. She looked out the window watching the buildings pass by and the further away from Delirious, the further she was from what she loved the most. But he didn't want her and he made it obvious, so she wasn't going to push it. She pushed her dad to love her and got nowhere, why would he be any different? She smiled looking back at the phone seeing the number again.

Nogla looked at the phone and Lui picked it up instantly and read it aloud and he winked at Nogla and they both laughed. "Thnx guys, IDK either but I know one thing. All of us together will be a BLAST! I cant wait for u guys to c my hometown. Its small but it is a great place (: We'll pull over and change drivers in about an hour. See you then, Nogla and Lui?" Lui read and teased Nogla softly, "Awe she likes you more, she put you first." "Awe, cut it out will ya?" His Irish accent bleeding through his words. "She's Johnathan's girl-was." He said and Lui was only silent a moment as the memory flashed. But it only took a second before he repeated, "Was." Nogla sighed and laughed. "Why are you trying to make me a date when you can only cuddle her mom and cant even have the balls to ask her out, your the oldest in our group and she's what? two years younger than you? I mean yeah she had a beautiful daughter, but that shouldn't stop you Lui." Lui blushed then looked at him, "You said beautiful!" Nogla laughed. "Yeah, I was describing her, so what?" Lui poked his friends shoulder. "Dude you like her." Nogla only laughed. "Sure." He drew out the word. "I like her a ton. I imagine her nude and everything." Lui made a disappointed face and Nogla laughed again. "I don't like her Lui, I just think she deserves better than Johnathan treats her." Lui whistled and laid back in the seat. "You like'er." He said and Nogla only turned up the radio so they wouldn't talk the whole hour about it.

Shyann woke up with the feeling of them driving on gravel. She sat up with a pink mark on her cheek from the seat belt. "Morning." She teased and her mother smiled. "The boy offered to change people so we can talk and give each other a break, evidentially Lui is bothering Nogla pretty badly and they said to trade." Shy giggled and nodded. "Tell David to come with me and you go with Lui." she winked and her mother blushed. "Shyann Grace Beckett you kill me." Shyann smiled sweetly and her mother kissed her and gave a sweet hug as Shyann climbed over the truck console. "I swear you're too lazy." Her mother teased and she smiled fixing the steering wheel and mirrors. "I love you momma." She said as he mother kissed her forehead. "Be careful and text me- have David text me." She stopped as she noticed shy changed faces. "Baby girl, are you okay?" She placed a hand other shoulder and Shy nodded. "I'm okay momma, I just- I just really liked him." her mother nodded and sighed. "I know baby girl, but we'll be okay." Shy nodded as her mother left.

Nogla got out and smile giving her mother a hug and smiled softly. "Ill keep her safe, I'm not delirious." He said plainly as if he was really disappointed in Johnathan. She smiled getting into the passenger seat of the second car. Lui smiled looking at her. His heart raced with hers as they buckled up waiting on the other two to get going. Cattrenia looked over at Lui and sighed softly as Lui looked back to her. "What's wrong Catt?" He asked in a soft, worried tone. "Oh, nothing really." She said with a small paused. "Its just, well, Jessie has been through so much, I never thought I would be so disappointed with Delirious. He hurt her I think more than her own father did." She said softly and Lui nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what had gotten into him, he is a good guy but I think he was siding with the wrong person on this. Evan told Johnathan that he loved him while you and Shy was gone. He was drunk and he was out of his own mind. He took some pills to for sure, none of us knows why. Hell, I don't know anymore. Evan's acted differant since Johnathan met Shyann and I kinda knew about it, but I didn't know he'd be so cruel. I'm not talking or ether of them again I'm sure of it. I mean loosing the team will suck ass but, I'm glad you guys are here and I wont let you or Shy think its your fault. We would have done it some how or another, fate happens." He said and Cattrenia only nodded watching Nogla get into the car after some time he took to stretch his long legs.

Nogla got in the truck with a big smile on his face. "Hey there, Lui give you trouble?" She smiled and he nodded softly. "Yeah, a bit. He was f*cking annoying me to death and I couldn't think straight." He said drawing out his Irish accent. Shyann giggled a bit and stretched her arms a bit as she buckled. Nogla buckled up and looked over at her. Shyann couldn't help but remember the movie _Warm Bodies_ and how R kept looking at her and smiling. Shy smiled more and looked at him, and like R, Nogla looked away and she giggled once again. "Are you okay Nogla? You seem strange?" Nogla sighed softly and turned his body in the seat so he was facing her. "You're so strong, you know?" (you sounding like yawr). Shy looked at him puzzled and he continued. "You left Johnathan's house with a smile on your face when we know your hurt, you didn't think twice, you didn't run back to him begging him to take it back or tell you he didn't mean what he said." He said like he said all of it in one breathe and he exhaled. Shyann shrugged softly and sighed. "I guess I'm used to it," She chuckled a fake chuckled and Nogla instantly placed his hand on her leg and she shivered. Tears swelled in her eyes as Nogla looked at her waiting for her to be okay. "I'm alright, promise." She smiled at him and he nodded taking his hand back and setting in the seat. He turned on the radio as Shyann pulled out of the parking lot. She smiled as she listened to him singing softly. He sucked royally, but she was just happy he, along with the others, were worried. "So, I guess you guys playing games is going to be awkward now, huh?" Nogla shook his head. "Me, Lui, Wildcat, Terrorizer, mini lad, basically, all of us will be fine, why?" Shy watched the road reading the list. "You're going to stop playing with Evan and John?" She asked and he only nodded like he was one million percent sure. "I'm not and neither is Lui. Before you heard, he said he didn't need us either, so we don't need him. We'll loose subs, yeah, but I don't care, I'm happy, so I don't care. We don't need them to be good, and I don't want him around because he hurt you guys." Shyann nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

After about an hour of driving, only being an hour from her house, Nogla asked Shy if they wanted to trade cars again and she declined happily due to her mother and Lui getting along too well. Nogla's stomach rumbled, breaking the strong, thick silence that had grown on them after the first five minutes of their conversations. "Sorry, we didn't eat breakfast." She smiled and started to say something but her stomach matched his. She blushed and they both laughed. "Wanna stop and get something to eat?" He nodded and he looked down as a soft song came on and they both sat in silence as Nogla texted Shy's mom on her phone as it played.

 _"If I never get to see the Northern lights, or if I never get to see the Eiffel tower at night._

 _Oh, if all i got is your hand in my hand, baby I could die, a happy man."_ (Thomas Rhett- Die a Happy Man)

Cattrenia texted back and smiled holding Lui's hand across the console. "They want to stop and get some grub, you up for it?" She asked and Lui nodded softly smiling happy they were talking so well. He had forgotten when they started holding hands but he was so happy it happened. He continued to follow the others as they listened to the radio now changed to 95.3 (IDK about you guys, but in my state that's a Pop station so if its not here you're from don't be lost :p same with 69.9. Its a Country station ANYWAYS back to the story :p) Lui let go of her hand only to help his left hand turn around the exits ramp. They waited at the red light and pulled into _Burger King._ Lui blushed as they got out and met up with the others. Cattrenia and Lui making some distance between them. Shyann held onto her mother like they'd away forever. They truly loved each other. Lui caught Nogla watching and shoved his shoulder playfully.

Nogla looked at Lui and smiled playing along. "I'm not looking at your girl man, but she is hot." He teased and Lui smiled looking at her as the girls talked. "Yours too." He sighed and looked at Lui, "Really?" Lui smiled nudging him again. "Come on man, it's cold as shit here." Nogla nodded being used to weather changing but he was still cold. Lui rushed to the door to let the girls in. Nogla rolled his eyes walking in holding the door for himself. "Show off." He mouthed out not saying a word to Lui. "I know it." Lui said softly watching the girls go to order. "Hey Lui, you think we should ask her to join our group?" Lui smiled. "Do I get to see her momma a lot?" They both chuckled softly and went to order.

They ended up sitting at a long table with stools. Nogla sat in front of Shy and Lui and Cattrenia across one another. They all got their food and talked about what they were going to upload and what they'd have to tell the gang about Johnathan and Evan not uploading with the two anymore. Nogla and Lui could tell Shyann felt like it was all her fault but the boys tried to convince her that they would have found out about Evan liking Johnathan and he would've stuck u or him anyways. "Shy, there's no way you caused this." Nogla said and Lui nodded adding, "Yeah, he was breaking away from the group anyways and me and Nogla and even Cartoonz were talking about making our own group, and you play video games like we do so-" "So we want you in the group with us." Nogla said interrupting Lui. Lui looked to his left to eye Nogla like he was the most annoying thing in the world. Shy smiled at the look, then realized what he had asked and she couldn't help but smile the smile that both men adored on the small petite girl. Her long brown hair in her face and her baby blue memorizing eyes were hidden from the world. Nogla reached across and not thinking pushed her hair back and smiled. "You there?" He asked softly and she blushed and tucked it back the rest of the way. "Yeah." She said softly. Nogla and Lui smiled looking at her. "Well, you wanna join us?" Lui asked happily and Shyann nodded softly. "Cool, we'll make you a Youtube channel and-" Nogla said and Shyann smiled adding, "I have a Youtube channel." He said softly and Nogla smiled. "What's your name?" Shy looked at her mom who was happily eating and letting them chat. "Batchick." She said quietly as if ashamed. Nogla smiled. "You'll fit perfectly in GTA then." He said and she smiled. "I kinda created her from that, but I think i want to make a new account, something not involving them, ya know?" She said softly and Lui nodded agreeing. "Well, what do you wanna be?" Lui asked. Shy looked at Nogla and smiled. "I think..."


	11. Chapter 11

Delirious sat on the couch adjacent from Evan, both in complete silence. Neither one of them could look at teach other in the eye. Johnathan told him what happened and her story, with less detail about her father and why it hurt her a lot more than it would anyone else. He spent a lot of time telling him all of it he didn't notice the time. He looked at him finally after a few minutes of silence. " How could you Evan, I was happy." He said with tears in his baby blue eyes. "I don't hate you Evan, I just-" He said wiping his eyes and Evan looked away from him. Evan couldn't stand to see him upset. "I'm so sorry Johnathan." He said softly as he stood going to Johnathan who looked away. "Look Evan, I don't mind you liking me, I just wished you didn't have to make me stick up for you like that, you drank in my house and pushed everyone away. I lost her, and I lost Lui and Nogla." Evan turned away. "I didn't mean for this, I swear I didn't John." Johnathan only smiled. "I understand, I'm not mad, I swear it." He patted his shoulder. "Just promise me," He paused a moment, "Promise me, you wont do that again. Promise me that you'll never do that again, and me and you." He smiled pulling the man into a hug. "Promise me we'll still be friends. I don't feel the same but that doesn't mean I don't care." He smiled as Evan smiled back. "I understand Johnathan, I'm sorry. It wont happen again." Evan said setting down due to his massive headache.

Johnathan sighed and went to his phone. He called Nogla but it went to voicemail, he must be at the airport to go home. He thought as he sighed. He tried to call Shyann but hers was off too. He knew she was probably driving but for her phone to be off? "Evan, I gotta go talk to her-" He turned at he sound of snoring and he sighed. "Prick." He mummbled as he went to get his bags. He stopped after a moment and thought about what her mother had said. Thye talked off and on when him and Shy werent together. He wanted to know more about them both and why Catt fell in love with this guy Shy had to call a father. She told him that Shy would always cool down, she jsut needed space, and her father never gave her any and he always picked on her and bullied her. She couldnt get a job and when she did Shy had no choice but to stay with him till she could get them away. Once Shy was around six, she got him away from him but Shyann kept begging to go back. Sixteen years later, Shyann finally opened her eyes and she just wanted space. She stoped talking to everyone and felt like she lost everything, even when she had nothing at all.

Johnathan teared up thinking how she must have felt. She had a man who finally cared, and then, he ruined it. He held his breath as his phone buzzed. He picked it up to see Nogla text back. "Dude, u f*cked up bad, just giver space... (Sad emoji)" He teared up and nodded typing softly. "Ok, Do u forgive me? I tlked 2 Ev, he's headin home tomorrow. I just. I f*cked up bad. I hope u can 4give me sumhow" He wrote in his fast slang. He held his phone to his forehead and sighed. "Please forgive me." he pleaded. His phone buzzed. His heart sank. "Dude, I 4gave u, but Im hurt. We hve ben friends 4 2 long to hurt us like that. ur a great guy. Just choose your right friends...(Worried emoji)" He sighed typing simply. "Ok, Im sorry. Good night... I'll talk to you soon." He said laying on his bed sadly and hugged his teddy bear that smelled like her. Johnathan held onto the teddy bear and looked at the wall. His heart ached as he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

~Shyann~

Shyann smiled as they pulled up to the house. She got out and quickly hurried to get her things. Nogla smiled seeing her so happy, although he kew she was hurting more than anyone at this moment. Shyann was a happy and a out going person and Nogla was happy to be here with her. She grabbed her suitcase and her backpack. She smiled as Nogla grabbed his bags and followed her inside. Lui and her mother caught in a red light and were only a few minutes behind them. Shyann unlocked the door and walked into the house that smelled fresh and clean. All of a sudden Nogla was shocked as two dogs rushed at her. "Hey babies!" She yelled as she dropped to her knees. A tea cup Min-pin Chihawawa mix and a big white pit-mix. They were beautiful and tackled Shyann causing her to fall back wards.

Nogla went down instantly to play with them. "This is Gracie," She petted the pit bull's massive head. "And this little bundle of joy is my dog Gabrihale (Gabriel) Nogla laughed taking her hand as he pulled her up as the dogs ran around them excitedly. Nogla smiled and let go of her hand with a blush. Shyann shrugged it off and walked him to the guest room that was right across hers. "I'm in the next room right here," She said opening her room and tossing her bag on her full size bed. Her room decorated in a southern style theme with tree branches on the warm yellow walls, creating an instantly warm, and welcoming feeling to her room. She shut the door and led him the first guest bedroom where it was a soft green color with a queen size bed with cream and black comforter. 

"Thank you or letting us crash here Shy." Nogla said as he set down his bags. Shyann smiled and opened the curtains revealing the beautiful fading sun over the Tennessee mountains. Shyann turned on her heels and walked past him softly. "I'll let you and Lui get settled in and I'll get some dinner started." She smiled looking back at him, "Oh, and my gaming room is right down the hall, its got everything yall will need." Nogla smiled and went to thank her but she was already gone. Nogla smiled putting his stuff away as Lui came in whispering to someone. "sigh, she's the perfect woman." Lui said as he shut the door turning to face Nogla. "Man, I like her a lot." Nogla sighed and rolled his eyes laughing at him friend. "Whatever Lui, come on man we need to upload some videos." Lui nodded and they got thier things and went to the gaming room Shyann had while Shy and her mother worked on diner.

"Shy, baby girl what's wrong?" Shy kept cutting the tomatoes not saying a word. Cattrenia sighed and spun her daughter around to face her. Tears in her eyes, Cattrenia held her daughter. "Baby girl, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. He does care for you and I know he will come around, men are stubborn." A tear fell down Shyann's face as she looked at her. "My dad hasn't changed, maybe Johnathan's the same." Cattrenia just held her daughter tightly and sighed. "Johnathan's not going to abandon you baby girl, he is just going through something, you'll understand." Shy looked at her mother and sighed. "I love you momma." Cattrenia smiled and hugged her tighter. "I love you baby girl."

~Johnathan~  
Johnathan noticed Nogla and Lui already posted videos of them playing together on a new game. He clicked on Nogla's video and watched. Nogla and Luis faces were on the screen. The background was different and they were talking to someone in the background. "Hey guys is Daithi here, and I'm with Lui and our good friend TheGamingChild, she says hi but wont show her face. You need to sub to her guys she's awesome. She is letting us play a game she likes and I hope you enjoy." He said as Johnathan shut the laptop and sighed. "This isn't happening." He said as he grabbed his bag and went out the door. He got into his car and sped off toward Tennessee. "I'm coming Shy, I'm coming and I wont let go, ever again."


	12. Chapter 12

Shyann laughed as Nogla and Lui raged at the adorable simple game that she loved to play so much. She couldn't help but to feel like it wasn't enough. She glanced at her phone that was dead, and as the men raced eachother to the next checkpoint, she plugged in her phone to a DIY purple light up charging port for her controloers and her phone. Her heart sank as she noticed that Johnathan had called her multiple times. She was scared to call back thinking maybe he was just calling to tell her that he made up his mind and that he wanted to be with Evan all along and that he didnt see it till she came along, and to think her for it. Although, of corse, her being her she would have some-what been happy for him, but her heart couldn't possibly take it. She simply put the phone down and continued so she could play the next round. "Okay, okay my turn, my turn."

Johnathan drove a little over the speed limit on the highway as his phone played in the passenger seat. His eyes teary as he heard his best friends and the love of his life laughing like nothing just happened to them. He knew they were good at doing that but Shyann? He was hurt to hear how okay she was. Then again, she was alwasy so cheery and out-going. She could have easily been faking, or was she? Was she happy he defended Evan? Was she happy to be gone? He shivered and thought about the way her eyes looked, the painful way her eyes showed the Memories of her father within them. He sighed and drove faster, praying that, one, there was no cops, and two, she would be willing to at least talk to him. He took a deep breath.

Shyann giggled as Lui pushed past Nogla the last second to come into second place. "G-Dammit, Lui you fuzy, monkey bastard!" He yelled in his Irish accent as he tossed the controler raging. "I was so close to beatin' her." He said and the viewers clearly saw there was no catching up to her. She was good and since they were playing, she had gained tons of subscribers. She was happy to just be hanging out with them. Nogla said Wildcat adn Miniladd would come hang out sometime soon but not tonight, so it was just Nogla, her and Lui, but she didn't mind. Sheliked thecompany. Although it would be ten times better if Delirious was there. She sighed and tossed the controller and yawned softly and smiled. "I'm tired." she said simply and the boys nodded. To the viewers they only saw the two boys nod to a figure in the background. "Yeah, we should head to bed." They shut off YouTube live and stretched. "Where can we crash?" They both asked and Shy shrugged. "I got no clue, we dont have rooms like-" Nogla only smiled "Gottcha, don't worry 'bout it. We can crash on the couch." Lui laughed and hinted to her mothers room, "Are you kinddin me?" Shyann laughed, "Go ahead." She said rolling her eyes. "Good night." Nogla nodded adn waved to his friend. "Night Lil-Lui." He said and Lui disapeared into the dark hallway to go and cuddle with her mother. Shyann gagged and Nogla chuckeld softly as Shyann showed Nogla to her room to see it.

Nogla gasped as he walked into her room. It was a rustic southern style room, country yellow walls accented with all kinds of brown and calm colors. Her full size bed decorated in light and dark blue comfortors and throw pillows. "Beautiful." He said not really talking about the room. She smiled and nodded. "Not much, but I love it." He nodded and looked at the large beanbag chair and sat in it with a thump. Shyann sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, you can stay in here, I won't mind none." She said calmly like he was just another friend sleeping over for the night. He smiled and laid back in the chair. "Alrighty." He took a nice long yawn and stetched. "Mmm-Gnight." He said and she laid back but at an angle so she could see him. She layed on her side as Nogla wuickly drifted to bed. She lay awake thinking of Johnathan. "What are you doing right now?" She thought as she drifted along with Nogla to sleep dreaming of Johnathan and her together once again.

"Lui please please please pick up." He begged as he sat in his car at the Kingsport line in Tennessee. "He-hello?" The once sleeping Lui answered evidentally not knowing who was calling. "Lui, it's me Johnath-" Lui sighed and went to end the call but Johnathan heard him and raised his voice. "Lui please-don't." Lui stopped and huffed, "What do you want man?" Johnathan sat on the hood of his car and tears formed. "Where are you all at? Is Shy okay?" Lui chuckled "Now you worry about how she feels?" Johnathan when to speak but had nothign to say. "Dude, you hurt her. She barley made a youtube vid with us." "She sounded okay to me- I mean I guess." He said softly adn Lui laughed carful not to wake Cattrenia. "Yeah sounded. Nogla is in her room now, I would ask her if she was up to it, but I dont want her hurt agian." He said plainly and pain stung his heart. "No-...Nogla's in her room?" Lui chuckled, "Yup, and probably in her bed-" "DUDE!" Johnathan yelled hurt and pain stabbing Lui's ear. "Okay okay sorry, but he is in her room... Look Ill give you the adress but dont you dare come here starting stuff." He gave the address only once and hung up going back to sleep beside a beautiful young woman.

Johnathan remembered the address no problem and put it in the GPS and got in his car in a hurry to get there. twenty-minuetes.

Shyann woke to a werid warm sensation on her back and across her hips, her blanket was across her but the warmth was much hotter than the blanket. She ajusted her eyes to find Nogla under the blanket warming himself and his arma cross her. She didnt want to wake him, but she didn't feel to comfortable. So she just simply slid away from him and retreated to her beanbag only to stop herself hearing a soft peaking noise. She looked out her window to see someone at the window. She was hesitant until she saw the car a little ways back behind him. Johnathan. She slid the window open and looked at him. No thoughts. No words. She just stared into his beautiful blue eyes as he did with her. "Shy- I" she shook her head. "Why are you here Johnathan?" He shrugged, "I'm here to appologise, I want you to know- I don't have those feelings for him, I dont like him, I like you-I er-" Before he could speak she bit back tears trying to stay strong. "I'm glad to see you want to appologise, I'm sorry you and Evan aren't working out. Maybe you can find someone who will appreciate you." She tried to think of somthing but ended up sounding stupid. "Shy..." He paused adn reached a hand up a little softly putting his hand on her cheek, thats when he felt a tear. "No, no don't cry." He thought as he swiped it away with his thumb. "Shy-I love you." He whispered and she only shrugged. "It's too late for that." His heart sank, "Give us another try, please." He begged and she glanced back at the snorring man then back down ward to face him. "I'll think about it-I just can't take anymore-" Johnathan leaned up on his tip-toes and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, I won't let anything happen like that agian." He said not a smile or a chuckle. He was serious. Shy only nodded. "We can start over, but we are going super slow this time. I mean slow." He only nodded. "Okay." He said only nodding and then hinted a smile. "Come on you can sleep on the couch." She said and his heart ached. "Nogla in your bed?" He asked as he finished climbing in the window. "Yeah, so?" She snipped and he flinched at the feeling in his chest. "N-nothing." He said and she sighed. "Im not in the bed with him. But you shouldn't be upset remember? We aren't together." He words were cold, but he understood why she was treating him that way. "You're right...Sorry." He said and she sighed and hugged him from behind her tiny arms around his firm waist. "Shy-don't you're right."He said softly. "I didn't mean to get so mean though...you-you just hurt me." He only nodded and he felt her tighten her grip. "Im sorr-" "Don't. Appologise. You ahve every right, and until I make things right, don't worry please." She hugged him tighter and he couldn't help but smile. "Good night Shyl- Shy." He said and walked toward the livingroom just across the hall to the couch.

She wanted him back but she new it was going to have to be this way. Shy shut the door softly adn closed the window, she didn't know Nogla was already awake and sitting up looking at her.


End file.
